une nuit mouvementé à la penssion hinata
by kioukie
Summary: cé l'histoire d'une nuit damours entre naru et keitaro a la penssion hinata. M pour être sur.


**Hello, Je m'appelle Kioukie et c'est ma première fic à vie...soyez zentil plz! n.n**

_**Une nuit mouvementée à la penssion Hinata**_

C'était une soirée ordinaire à la penssion Hinata, Kitsune est saoule comme d'habitude et Keïtaro fait la vaisselle avec Shinobu.

Keïtaro: Enfin terminé! Haaa...-.-

Shinobu: Oui! (Ce qu'il est craquant trampé de sueur n.n HARG! O.o;; J'ai pas le droit de pensser à des trucs dans le genre! Je suis trop jeuene -.-) Hahaha! (J'ai l'air stupide...¬¬)

Keïtaro: Ça va Shinobu? T'as l'air ailleur...

Shinobu: Ça va sempaï je...je suis juste un peu fatiguée. n.n;;

- Kitsune arrive dans le coin -

Kitsune: Hey Keï! T'es pas avec...hic...Naru ce soir pour...hic...fair quelques petits trucs pas catho? n.n

Keïtaro: Qu'est ce que tu peux raconter comme idioties, hein le renard? . T'es toujours entrain d'inventer des choses à la hentai! . 

Shinobu: Je vais me coucher...Salut Kitsune, bonne nuit sempaï!... n.n

Keïtaro: Bonne nuit Shinobu! Tu devrais aussi aller te coucher Kitsune, t'es pas bien... .;;!

Kitsune: Je vais bien Keï...hic...c'et toi qui est...hic...pas bien tu pensse à des trucs de sexe avec...hic...Na...hic...ru! Avoue! Dit que tu n'as jamais penssé hein!

Keïtaro: Je...je...je .

Kitsune: Hahaha! Je le savais! T'as déjà penssé le faire hein?...hic...avec...elle! n.n

Keïtaro: Je vais me coucher! Salut, t'es trop conne! -.-;;

Kitsune: Ouais, ouais! Mais profite-en pas pendant ton someille, hein!

Pendant se temps, Naru écrit dans sont journal intime.

Naru: _Ce cher Keïtaro...est-ce que je l'aime? Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvée un moyen de peut-être lui déclarer ma..._ARGH! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE PEUX ÉCRIRE COMME CONNERIES! _...flamme en m'arrengeant pour qu'il vienne dormir dans ma chambre à l'aide d'un plan diabolique que j'ai mis au point! Quand il voudra aller se coucher dans sa chambre, elle sera occupée! Tout ça pour que je puisse...peut-être...espérer l'embrasser et peut-être même plus, qui sait, peut-être que Keï (alias l'imbecile de service) et moi on va LE FAIRE cette nuit...collé l'un contre l'autre amoureusement... _AGRH! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI M'ARRIVE! (Bah...je vais écouter la télé et on verra ce qui arrivera! Ça va me permêtre de me changer les idées!)

- Pendant ce temps, Keïtaro se rend finallement à sa chambre -

Keïtaro: (Ah...je suis crevé...) - Il ouvre la porte -

Keïtaro: O.o? Shara, Su? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Su: C'est toi qui nous za promis!

Keïtaro: Hein? Promis quoi? O.o

Shara: Ben oui! Réveille le bigeu, tu nous avait prêté ta chambre pour la nuit pour joué aux jeux vidéos!

Keïtaro: Mm? Ha bon...j'ai du oublié! Hey! Où je vais dormir moi cette nuit? O.o

Su: Dort dehors n.n! Cé zo et humide dehors!

Keïtaro: Ouais...ben bonne nuit les filles...-.- (Qu'est-ce que je fait maintenant? Je vais voir Naru? Motoko? Kitsune...ARGH! NON PAS ELLE!...Je vais commencer avec la Kendoka en espèrant qu'elle soit partente!...)

- Keïtaro cogne à la porte de Motoko, mais elle ne réponds pas -

Keïtaro: (Pas de bol...bon, ben essayont chez Naru...mmmmmm...pas sur moi la...)

- Keïtaro se rendit aux appartements de Naru et il congna et la porte s'ouvrit -

Naru: Keï...que fais-tu là à cette heure-ci? - Tout en esseillant de cacher sont jeu -

Keïtaro: Je me demandais si je pourais te demender quelque chose...

Naru: Mmm...Où veux-tu en venir?

Keïtaro: Je peux venir dormir...avec toi? Les filles ont pris ma chambre en otage et je me disait qu'on a pas mal vécu de choses enssembles et je...je...

- Naru le regarde et elle sourit (pas dans ses habitude elle est presque gênée, Keïtaro est estomacquer! -

Naru: Entre, on écoute la télé? Ou un anime tu est mon invité! n.n Attention, si tu fais un truc louche, je te ?$ tu saisi? n.n

Keïtaro: Oui, oui, je crois... -.-

- Elle referma alors la porte -

À Suivre...

**C'est encore Kioukie! La suite sera palpitante et après je me lance dans une histoire d'amour entre Kakashi et Sakura de Naruto XD Ça promet! Chow chow!**


End file.
